The present disclosure relates to a management system and particularly relates to a technique for, upon occurrence of an error in an image forming apparatus, promptly finding a person capable of handling the error.
Image forming apparatuses such as a copier and printer in some cases are connected to a network and used by several users. Many users are to be affected if such the shared image forming apparatus goes down for a long time. Upon occurrence of an error, therefore, the image forming apparatus must be promptly recovered. To cope with the situation, there is a known image processing apparatus that is for example connected via a network to a plurality of output terminals and has a function of managing the error occurring during processing of printing and facsimile transmission/reception. Such the image processing apparatus includes: an error detecting section that detects an error occurring during processing of printing and facsimile transmission/reception; an error notification time setting section that sets an error notification time at which the error occurring in the image processing apparatus is notified to each of the plurality of output terminals; and an error notification section that notifies of the error to the plurality of output terminals at the error notification time having been set by the error notification time setting section.